


just (give me a reason)

by swingsetjunkie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, is this how we fill requests, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingsetjunkie/pseuds/swingsetjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing about hot tubs and what Shepard does in them. Mainly Kaidan, but that's beside the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just (give me a reason)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distantfridays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantfridays/gifts).



**just**  
(give me a reason)

Shore leave is one blessing that Shepard hadn't really counted on. They had too much to do- people were dying while he was sitting in Anderson's- his- apartment, dying by the minute, the second, and every moment that passed was a moment that the Reapers were on Earth, on Palaven, on Thessia--

But he would play good soldier and do as he was ordered. Hackett had him go on shore leave every so often, usually with a few members of the crew. Said that the Alliance was holding strong in key positions, said that they needed him rested and well-fed and focused, though Shepard can't really see how Hackett got focused out of him swiftly climbing the ranks at the Armax Arena because he had to have a gun in his hands to feel like he was doing something.

At least he wasn't alone in that. Vega complained endlessly when they were ordered on shore leave; everyone else got a bit sullen or worried or quiet, because shore leave meant that they could step back, but they couldn't afford that. Too many people rode on them being there to spend time on the Citadel, but they had to, or Shepard was pretty sure they'd all have gone insane months ago.

Shepard found himself spending a lot of time alone, though he called up the crew when he knew they were free. They didn't party like they did the first time- now they worked, passing datapads as often as beers- and the tone was decidedly sober, but it was more relaxing working out of Shepard's apartment than the Normandy. Perhaps it was the change of scenery- perhaps it was the illusion of safety, the fact that it was almost easy to forget that there was a war going on.

It was probably the hot tub. Definitely the hot tub.

Kaidan seemed to live in it, distracting and flushed with heat and lazily gorgeous, stretched out in the heat like a too-big cat. Shepard never joined him- he wasn't quite sure where they stood, despite being friends for years, lovers for months- but he'd peek his head in to give him an update, tell him Liara had arrived, make up some excuse to just see him. It was nice, to see him so relaxed and lazy. He knew it wouldn't last- it couldn't last- and he soaked in Kaidan's contentment.

Because, more likely than not, this was all he was going to get before the end. So Shepard leaned against the wall outside the bathroom and savored the feeling of knowing that Kaidan was getting some much-needed R&R (never mind the fact that Shepard couldn't sit down for three minutes and relax).

“Hey, Shepard. Stop skulking and join me, mmm?” Kaidan could always, always tell when he was around- Shepard dismissed it as a biotic thing- despite his best efforts to be sneaky. With something like a sigh, Shepard stepped into the bathroom, arms crossed.

“Wanted you to get some rest, Kaidan. We've got an important mission tomorrow-”

“Bullshit. Relax with me,” Kaidan laughed, “Sit down for a few. It's lonely in here, all by myself.”

“Liar,” Shepard accused, but he began to strip down- despite his better intentions, the promise that he would get some actual work done before tomorrow- fatigues falling to the floor in a heap. He slid into the surging heat of the tub, groaning, and couldn't help but smile at Kaidan's satisfied expression. He needed the rest- he knew he did- but there was so much to do, so much to wrap up and say and plan, and he couldn't afford to truly relax, not like everyone else could.

Kaidan's hand on his shoulder- drawing him close, skin against skin- snapped him out of that line of thought effectively.

“You trying to tempt me, Major? I've got paperwork to sort through, you know. Condition for letting you come up was that you'd let me work-”

“You can work after you relax with me,” Kaidan ordered, tugging Shepard into the hot tub with him. He even tossed a lascivious look his way before leaning back, all tanned and muscled glory of him, and sighed. Shepard could feel Kaidan's shoulders roll, see the muscles and tendons stretch and roil under his skin, and oh, he was getting distracted, distracted, which was Kaidan's goal in the first place. Shepard knew him too damn well. If having sex with Kaidan Alenko ever got old, Shepard would hand his ass over to the Reapers, himself.

The hot tub definitely helped forget that they were around, though Shepard had a sneaking suspicion that it was just Kaidan.

Always Kaidan.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what this is supposed to be  
> i'm really slick at avoiding writing sex though


End file.
